Fingiendo
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Últimamente se ha reportado muchos casos de parejas desaparecidas. Los oficiales Wilde y Hopps al descubrir que estos animales tenían un hecho que lo unían, el cual era que todas eran parejas interraciales. Harán que los oficiales finjan ser una pareja para encontrar la ubicación de los desaparecidos.
1. Chapter 1

Ya hace unas horas el expediente había sido entregado a los oficiales Wilde y Hopps por Bogo, con la información de las parejas desaparecidas. En total eran cinco parejas, es decir diez animales por encontrar. No había mucha información, pero todos y cada uno tenían un hecho que lo unían, el cual era que todas eran parejas interraciales.

Y hace unos minutos los oficiales habían regresado a su oficina, cabizbajos, con las orejas caídas. Era decepcionante que luego de interrogar a la familia o a los amigos de los desaparecidos, no encontraran ninguna pista concreta de cuál fue el último lugar que habían visitado.

Lo único que los interrogados decían era que habían ido a una cita, y después de eso desaparecieron. Judy en su libreta anoto todos los lugares donde iban. Sin embargo, todos ellos eran lugares normales, al cine, al parque, a McDonkey's, Starducks, al parque de atracciones, a cenar en un restaurante.

No había ningún lugar raro que hayan visitado, además de que nadie lo había visto y eso que era extraño porque unas de las parejas, las cuales eran una jirafa y un hipopótamo. El verlos juntos no es habitual, pero nadie ha reportado sobre ellos.

Sabían bien los oficiales que tampoco la ciudad veía con buenos ojos a la relación interraciales, a pesar de que dicen que en Zootopia, es un lugar donde todos pueden ser lo que deseen.

No obstante esto no podía quedar así, y Judy lo sabía más que nadie. Suspiro por enésima vez la coneja, ahora tratando de descubrir algo en las cámaras de vigilancia.

—Zanahorias, ya es tarde —Le dijo Nick estirándose aun sentado en la silla de su escritorio— Es mejor que vayas a casa.

— ¡No! —Exclamo mientras con los ojos rojos y un poco ardientes seguía viendo las cintas de las cámaras—...todavía no encontré ninguna pista —Añadió mientras seguía viendo la pantalla de la computadora y bebía un sorbo de su café de Starducks.

—Es el primer día...vas a encontrar algo mañana —Le dijo apoyando una pata en su hombro—Necesitas descansar —Repuso.

—Con más razón, Nick es el primer día y no tenemos ninguna pista... ¿Por qué piensas que mañana vamos a encontrar algo? —Le dijo un poco alterada, el beber café había hecho su efecto.

—Bueno tienes los lugares que visitaron los desaparecidos—Propuso.

— ¿Y dime que me hará ir al cine, además de descubrir el final de PigHero6?

—Yo no la vi ¿la quieres ver? —Le pregunto con una sonrisa, ganándose una mirada seria y asesina por parte de la coneja.

—Esto es serio, desaparecieron animales, no estoy para tus bromas Nick —Dijo y presionando la pata en su frente por varios segundos le hizo tener una idea. Lo que le hizo una extraña petición al zorro, quien se le dilató los ojos al escuchar esas palabras dichas por la coneja que era...

"Se mi novio"

—No creí que fueras tan atrevida para pedírmelo así... ¿no va a haber antes una declaración? —Le dijo sonriendo ladinamente.

—No te das cuenta Nick, desaparecieron parejas que eran interraciales, si fingís ser mi pareja, es muy posible que descubramos donde se encuentran los demás —Lo explico completamente emocionada, moviendo los brazos por cada palabra que pronunciaba— ¿Y qué dices?

—Un trabajo encubierto —Pronuncio el zorro— Me gusta cómo suena eso, Zanahorias… cuenta conmigo.

—Entonces, a partir de mañana seremos una pareja —Le dijo y con una sonrisa se levantó de la silla— Bueno ahora si nos vamos—Yendose hacia la puerta.

—Así que si mañana somos una pareja, ¿no deberíamos ir a una cita? —Le pregunto y la coneja asintió.

—Si, por supuesto vamos a ir a todos los lugares que las parejas fueron antes de desaparecer, es muy posible que se encontraran con alguien.

El zorro, escuchaba todo atentamente y mientras tenía una pata puesta en la barbilla, le propuso con una sonrisa a Judy el lugar de la próxima cita, dejandola pasmada al notar que seguía con eso, el cual dijo...

"Entonces mañana vamos a ir ver PigHero6"


	2. Chapter 2

Con eso dicho y que Judy se moleste con la inexistencia de seriedad que Nick le daba al trabajo. Este le ofreció acompañarla a su departamento. El cual al llegar, el zorro se despidió yéndose de ahí.

Al día siguiente ellos le avisaron la situación al jefe Bogo y como se encargarían de resolver el caso. Este estuvo de acuerdo, diciendo que lo de estar fingido, solo quedaba entre ellos, y que antes los demás actuarían como una pareja, pidiendo en el proceso que tengan cuidado y avisen por cualquier actividad sospechosa que registren. Reportando la situación cada día. Después de aquello, con ropa de civil, se fueron a investigar lo que sería la primera pista.

— ¿Vas a seguir molesta, Zanahorias? —Le pregunto Nick, mientras estaban en la fila para comprar las palomitas y las bebidas.

—Sí, hasta que no te tomes en seriedad el trabajo —Espeto.

—Lo estoy haciendo, cariño—Refuto posando la mirada en ella— ¿O me vas a decir que no parecemos una pareja? —Le cuestiono— Al menos por mi parte lo estoy haciendo excelente—Repuso esbozando una sonrisa altanera.

— ¿Me dices que lo estoy haciendo mal? —Replico cruzada de brazos y el zorro asintió.

—Con tu actitud de cascarrabias, si lo estás haciendo muy mal Zanahorias—Le dijo mirándola altivamente— No sé qué te molesta tanto, deberías estar divirtiéndote.

—Me tomo con seriedad el trabajo y tú deberías hacer lo mismo—Le dijo apuntándolo con el dedo, no importando si armaba un escándalo en medio de la fila.

—Lo estoy haciendo, pero yo aprovecho la situación, deberías estar feliz y agradecer que las parejas no hubieran visitado el club de nudismo—Al oír eso la coneja, no pudo más que bufar y pronunciar un…

"¡Oh!, bien tu ganas"

Ante eso dicho, la coneja tomo el brazo del zorro y apoyo su cabeza.

—Bien, actuare toda melosa —Le dijo frotándose la misma contra su brazo, donde alzó la mirada, lo que provocó que el zorro se sonroje por tal muestra de afecto.

Al ser su turno en la fila, Nick compro la comida y la bebida, donde al tenerla en su poder, se dirigieron a la sala donde se proyectaría la película. La cual, la vieron compartiendo risas, mientras comían y bebían.

—Te dije que te divertirías —Le dijo el zorro a Judy, saliendo del establecimiento.

Ella rio y asintió, observándolo detenidamente con sus ojos violetas.

—Entonces... ahora vamos a almorzar—Propuso.

—Tú invitas—Dijo el zorro.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Y antes eso escuchado, Judy negó con la cabeza— Eres mi novio y por tal derecho tú lo haces—Repuso con una sonrisa.

—Coneja astuta—Pronuncio al ver como habían cambiado los papeles y ella era la que aprovechaba la situación.

—También dame tu pata, para que paresca más real—Le dijo la coneja tendiendole la suya.

—De verdad que no creí que fueras tan osada, no ha pasado ni doce horas desde que somos novios y me pides que te tome de la pata, me sorprendes Zanahorias—Con eso dicho agarro su pata, entrelazando sus dedos—No me asombraria si esta misma noche, me pides que te bese—Ante eso dicho la coneja se quedo pasmada y procuro rapidamente a negarlo, diciendo que no pasaria.

Luego de la negativa que presento Judy, estos se fueron tomados de las patas a McDonkey's, mientras charlaban animadamente. Mientras tanto, un animal que pasaba por ahí cubierto por una gabardina y unas gafas de sol que bajo un poco para observarlos mejor, se los quedo viendo con un interés especial, al emitir un brillo sus ojos.


	3. Chapter 3

Este se quedó parado en la vereda, mirando la espalda de los individuos. Después de unos segundos, cuando ya se comenzaba a perder de vista la coneja y el zorro. Este retomo su marcha, dirigiéndose a un camino opuesto.

Al llegar al establecimiento de comida McDonkey's, estos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, uno enfrente del otro. Judy había pedido una ensalada y un helado. Mientras Nick había pedido su hamburguesa.

Entretanto charlaban y comían, ellos podían escuchar los murmullos provenientes de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar. Todos murmuraban especulando sobre la relación sobre ellos dos y Judy podía escuchar cada una de las palabras. Lo que provoco que bajara sus orejas, mostrando su tristeza.

—Jamás dejes que vean que te hirieron—Le dijo el zorro al notar el estado deprimido de la coneja.

—No lo hacen Nick, porque nosotros solo estamos fingiendo, además nos conviene que piensen así... —Le dijo y comiendo un poco de su ensalada. Continuo —Pero las parejas que desaparecieron, debieron escuchar cada una de estas cosas... —Sus ojos se cristalizaron al solo venir ese pensamiento— Seguramente en ese momento desearon desaparecer.

— ¿Entonces piensas que desaparecieron por su cuenta? —Pregunto poniéndole toda la atención y ella como respuesta negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo, estas dejaron sus pertenencias y ninguno escribió una nota a su familia despidiéndose, o algo por el estilo, además todos ellos desaparecieron por estas fechas y estas no tenian ninguna relación entre ellas —Le explico— Por eso creo que se encontraron con alguien, o alguien los secuestro —Emitió un suspiro al decir eso— Me siento mal por ellos, la sociedad no los acepta y ahora simplemente desaparecen, quien sabe lo que les están haciendo —Confeso cabizbaja la coneja.

El zorro al notar eso, puso su pata encima de la suya.

— ¿Que estás haciendo? —Le pregunto mientras un rubor se instalaba en su rostro.

—Consolando a _mi novia_ —Dijo enfatizando la última parte y mirando de reojo a todos los demás con ojos asesinos, para dejen de parlotear.

—Gracias, Nick—Le dijo sonriendo, acercándose un poco hacia el— De verdad que eres bueno fingiendo—Le susurro, ya que le había provocado un sonrojo.

El repitió esa palabra en su mente, sintiendo por alguna extraña razón un vacío en el estómago. Por ese motivo soltó la pata sobre ella. Y termino de comer la hamburguesa, pensando que sería causado por el hambre.

Ellos al terminar de comer, se fueron a diversos lugares, principalmente lo que estaban anotados en la libretas, divirtiendose en el proceso. En un momento se hizo de noche. Entonces Nick la acompaño hasta su departamento, despidiéndose cuando ella entro.

La coneja al entrar y cerrar detrás la puerta no pudo evitar suspirar apoyándose contra ella, mientras alzaba su pata donde había apoyado la de Nick, no parando de observarla. Lo que le hizo repetir una y otra vez en su mente...

"Nick, solo estaba fingiendo"

Para calmar los alocados ritmos de su corazón y sus mejillas calientes que se presentaron y no decidieron marcharse por una extraña razón. Dicho eso se acostó en su cama y en unos minutos se durmió.


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente fueron hacia la estación de policía. Judy iba dando pequeños saltos en el proceso, ocasionando que se encuentre varios pasos adelante de Nick, donde este la miraba, mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

— Judy, Nick —Les llamo Benjamín deteniendolos, ocasionando que lo miraran— Me entere que son pareja —Repuso apoyando las patas sobre su barbilla, observandolos a los dos con una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

Ante esa declaración, los dos se paralizaron y el pelaje de cada uno se erizo, como también un sonrojo hizo su aparición por sus caras. Quienes a la mirada penetrante de Garraza, ellos asintieron, ya que no podían denegar por órdenes del Jefe. Entretanto Benjamin se rio por sus expresiones.

—Se ven tan adorables juntos, y díganme ¿Quien se declaró primero? —Les pregunto en voz baja.

—Ella —Le dijo señalándola el zorro, provocando una mirada sorprendida de parte de la coneja— ¿Qué? No me mires así, fuiste tú, diciéndomelo sin ninguna duda en la voz y mirándome fijamente que sea tu novio —Espeto observando a Judy— ...nunca espere tan atrevimiento de su parte, pero como sentía lo mismo que ella, acepte—Explico ahora mirando a Benjamín quien lo relato con tal elocuencia que al terminar, ocasiono que Benjamín suspirara ilusionadamente.

—Ah... Quisiera haber estado ahí... —Dijo aun suspirando perdiéndose en su mente— ¡Esperen! —Dijo antes de que Nick y Judy desaparecieren— Tienen mi apoyo, hay algunos que no aprueban su relación, pero cuenten conmigo para que lo necesiten —Menciono en susurro y con una sonrisa se despidió de ellos, moviendo su pata enérgicamente.

Ellos se miraron a los ojos chocando el violeta y el verde sin saber que decir por lo sucedido recientemente, asomandose un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Entretanto iban de camino hacia la oficina del Jefe Bogo, quienes golpearon la puerta y al oír que les daba el permiso, ellos pasaron viendo como el búfalo se levantó de su silla y haciendo un ademan le indico que tomen asiento.

—...Díganme que descubrieron —Les demando al momento que se sentaron y al escuchar eso la coneja trago saliva.

—Nada señor —Repuso Judy, juntando las patas preparándose al posible regaño.

— ¿Nada? —Repitió incrédulo— ¿Ni siquiera sintieron la presencia que alguien los seguía? —Pregunto mirándolos y ellos negaron la cabeza— ¿Un posible sospechoso? —Y otra vez esa acción— ¿Alguien que los observaba? —Y de nuevo la misma demostración.

Judy se sentía increíblemente mal y lo demostraba la forma en que su mirada se encontraba gacha, se había pasado todo el día de ayer divirtiéndose que no se paró a observar si alguien los vigilaba. Realmente había actuado como si fueran una pareja, por lo cual se había olvidado completamente del alrededor.

Bogo se llevó una pata a su frente, demostrando su frustración y desilusión.

—No quería decirles esto... pero tienen una semana para resolver el caso o si no se lo trasladare a otro equipo—Le dijo mirándolos quienes estaban pasmados por la noticia.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! —Exclamo Judy levantándose de su asiento y mirándolo fijamente.

El jefe suspiro y se dedicó hablar.

—Ustedes seguramente oyeron hablar sobre los rumores de su relación—Al ver que asintieron al unísono. Continuo hablando—La cuestión es que están ocurriendo varias quejas sobre esto, varias son sobre la moral y otras porque dicen que pueden surgir sentimientos personales, por verse involucrado en el caso.

—Pero usted sabe que no es así —Refuto la coneja sin aun sentarse— Estamos fingiendo para resolverlo.

—Lo sé y además por la resolución del caso anterior que fue excepcional, les conseguí un tiempo de una semana —Les explico— Igual entenderé si no quieren seguir con este caso.

—No, seguiremos —Mirándolo fijamente— Lo resolveremos antes de que culmine la semana —Le informo— Me retiro señor —Añadió y dándole una señal de despido se fue hacia la puerta— Vámonos Nick, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Ante eso dicho, el zorro se despidió del jefe para seguir a la enérgica coneja, mientras la miraba caminar a pasos acelerados y con los puños apretados. En ese instante no pudo evitar sentir como su pecho se oprimía. No sabía porque, pero el zorro notaba que cada vez que ella decía la palabra...

"Fingiendo"

Se sentía deprimido. No obstante negó con la cabeza, cuando sus pensamientos los quisieron llevar al territorio de amor. Por lo tanto, tratando de ignorar eso hecho, apresuro sus pasos para alcanzar por fin a la coneja.


	5. Chapter 5

— ¡No lo puedo creer! —Exclamo la coneja molesta— Eso es racismo, discriminación —Dijo en un intento de sacar su enojo— No me imagino lo que debieron sentir para confesar por fin sus sentimientos, para que venga la sociedad y los critique —Con un suspiro al decir eso. Siguió— Voy a hacer de esto un mundo mejor, cuando los encuentre voy a encontrar una manera de que la sociedad los acepte y voy a tratar la forma para que acepten el matrimonio de...

—Zanahorias, lo estás llevando al camino personal —Le interrumpió Nick mirándola apenado.

—Y claro que lo estoy haciendo, si lo que hacen es horrible, solo porque sean distintas especies no significa que no sea amor... ¿No opinas lo mismo? —Le pregunto mirándolo con esos ojos que destellaban un brillo, esperando una respuesta del zorro, el cual desvió la mirada y asintió levemente— Hay muy pocos animales que lo entienden, sé que hasta la familia de ellos no le gustaba la idea de que su pareja fuera diferente especie, lo note cuando lo estábamos interrogando—Le explico mirándolo con ojos cristalizados— Y-yo... yo —Callándose al darse cuenta lo que estaba punto de decir, pero de igual forma lo dijo aunque sea en su propia mente.

"No quiero que me pase eso y menos que te suceda a ti"

Al solo tener esos pensamientos su corazón empezó a palpitar alocadamente, con un rubor que se instaló en sus mejillas, trago saliva y lo miro, mientras los nervios la carcomían, repitiéndose en su mente las siguientes palabras.

"Fingiendo" "Solo estoy fingiendo"

— ¿Zanahorias? —Le pregunto al notar su repentino silencio.

—Vamos Nick, ahora me voy a tomar muy en serio el trabajo —Le dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos retomando la marcha hacia la salida.

— ¿Vas actuar amargada otra vez? —Le pregunto ya esperando su actitud. Sin embargo ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, me voy a divertir mucho, para quien sea que este observandonos lo note y yo estaré vigilando todo mi alrededor —Repuso con una sonrisa— Lo voy a atrapar —Exclamo alzando su puño— ¡Claro que lo hare!

—Apoyo tu entusiasmo —Le dijo— ¿Vamos por una bebida? —Y ella asintió al ofrecimiento.

Al llegar, estos se sentaron en una mesa al aire libre, la cual en el centro se encontraba una bebida tropical con dos pajillas. Era especial para parejas, ellos lo hicieron con la intención de atrapar a quien sea que los estuviera vigilando.

— ¿Sientes a alguien que nos está observando? —Le pregunto la coneja por novena vez a Nick.

—No—Contesto de nuevo— ¿Dónde quedo tu entusiasmo? —Viéndola toda desparramada en la mesa, perdiendo toda la elegancia de minutos antes.

—Cuando me dijiste que no la quinta vez —Le respondio.

—Parece que has bebido alcohol, sabes esta es un bebida frutal —Menciono luego de unos segundos, mientras tomaba toda la bebida hasta dejarla vacía.

Al escuchar eso, solo se dedicó a suspirar. De pronto por el reflejo que mostraba el vaso, que ahora se encontraba vacío. Vio a una imagen de un animal. Ante eso se dio vuelta, notando que este era más o menos de la misma altura que la de ella, quien estaba vestido con una gabardina y gafas de sol.

Al notar que ella lo miraba, el aludido salió corriendo, huyendo, inmediatamente la coneja lo persiguió, esquivando a los transeúntes que circulaban por el lugar. Salió del establecimiento como les daba sus patas. Giro la cabeza para los dos lados, y levanto las orejas, al notarlo.

— ¡Alto ahí! —Exclamo apuntándolo con el dedo. No obstante este no se detenía, varios animales se detuvieron al oír ese grito y ella esquivo, pasando por arriba o algunos casos por abajo, saltando o agachándose, depende de cómo lo requería la situación.

Sin embargo al llegar al parque, ya no lo diviso más, observo todo su alrededor, pero lo había perdido. En ese momento se quedó parada en medio de la multitud de animales, que pasaban, con la mirada gacha.

—Lo perdí... acabo de perder mi pista —Musito la coneja deprimida.

—Zanahorias —La llamo cuando llego hasta ella minutos después, poniendo sus patas en la rodilla tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Ella suspiro abatida y al mirar al cielo, tratando de liberar su frustración, pudo observar la cámara de seguridad, que se encontraba en el poste. Por lo tanto la coneja se dio cuenta que no estaba todo perdido, no aún.

—Volvamos a la estación de policía —Le dijo de repente Judy corriendo y saltando enérgicamente hacia el lugar y el zorro la perseguía.


End file.
